


We'll Get There

by Neymarisdaddyaf



Series: Adventures of Cris and Leo [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Eventual Friends to Lovers, FC Barcelona, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Sergio Ramos - Freeform, Slow Burn, This is Bad, and doesn't like talking, cris likes laughing, gotta get to friends first, leo is a smol bean, obviously this is fiction, out of character leo, probably going to delete, who is also kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 14,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neymarisdaddyaf/pseuds/Neymarisdaddyaf
Summary: Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi are two completely different beings. Cris just wants to make friends and Leo just wants to be left alone.





	1. Chapter 1

Lionel Messi was many things: humble, quiet, and reserved that bordered indifferent. He wasn’t good with words, letting his actions talk for him. It was much easier that way. Lionel Messi was everything that Cristiano Ronaldo was not. The Portuguese was flashy, full of emotion, and over confident. He also had a way with words. He could have anyone wrapped around his finger just after an hour of speaking with them. He was the kind of person who could walk into a room and make friends with everyone in there. Everyone except the one person who he wanted to befriend; Leo Messi. 

It wasn’t that Messi hates Ronaldo, no, he just dislikes how easy everything seems for him. Lionel wants to be able to string words together in just the right way that has everyone laughing around him. Ronaldo is this fiery, animated man and Leo is painted as more robot than human. 

Everyone thinks Messi despises Cristiano. He doesn’t correct them, he’s not good with words, something he doesn’t mean to say will slip out and ruin everything. So he just stays quiet. 

Lionel hates award ceremonies. He has to act like he is friends with everyone in the room, whether he likes them or not. He has to make conversation and answer ridiculous questions from the reporters. These things make him both bored and sick to his stomach.

Cristiano loves awards ceremonies. It an opportunity to talk to people he hasn’t seen in ages. It’s also an opportunity to get that damn Blaugrana to talk to him. 

Messi watched with glazed over eyes as Ronaldo strides over to him. An inviting smile plastered on his face. Dread built up in his chest. 

“Hey, Leo.” He held out his hand. Cris was going to make Leo talk to him if it was the last thing he does on this planet. Leo regards him with cold eyes, it almost makes his smile drop. Almost. He hates how Leo always looks so bored. Like the only time he ever felt something was when he was on the pitch. Cristiano knew that couldn’t be true. 

Lionel eventually shook his hand. Offering no more than a simple, “Hi.” Cris noticed that even his hands were cold. Maybe he really was a robot.

The taller of the two pulled back and stood close enough to Leo that their shoulders were touching. They both looked like they were observing and judging the crowd of people in front of them. “Fancy seeing you here.” He tried joking, in hopes of seeing the other man’s mouth turn into something other than a small frown. 

“We are both nominated.” Leo kicked himself. God, he knew Cristiano was just joking, but the detached response just flew out of his mouth.

If anything that just pushed Cris further into his quest of befriending him. “You played really well this season.” 

“Thank you.” A brief pause, “you did too.” This elicits a warm laugh from Cris.

“Everyone thinks we hate each other. But we don’t do we, Leo?” He was leaning into his  
side so he could whisper. 

Lionel could smell his aftershave and the spearmint gum he must’ve been chewing earlier. His breath slightly caught in his throat. “I suppose not.” He wanted to get away. Away from Ronaldo’s inviting, warm presence and that captivating smell. 

“I’d even call us friends.” Cris put a hand on the middle of Leo’s back. 

“Acquaintances.” He corrected. 

“We’re a bit more than that don’t you think?” 

He was so close now. Leo was more aware of his small stature more than ever. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. "Co-Workers." He tried keeping his voice as even as possible. 

Cristiano’s laugh vibrates through his chest. “We’ll get there.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel sometimes wishes he could just stop thinking.

Lionel Messi was lying awake in his expansive bed. Tomorrow was El Clásico and Leo would be a liar if he said he wasn’t nervous. Thankfully, they’ll have home field advantage this time around.

Leo’s mind wandered to one particular Real Madrid player. It had been a while since that award ceremony and yet Leo could remember it in vivid detail. The warmth of Ronaldo’s hand, his rich laughter and that _smell_. Honestly, that smell is what Leo could remember the best.

These thoughts confused him. Before that night, Lionel had never sat up in the dark of his bedroom and thought about Cristiano. Something had changed. Sure that wasn’t the first time they had spoken, but it was the first time it they had been so casual about it. It was the first time Cris had ever laid his hand on the small of his back. 

At the time, Leo had felt the need to run. Get away from the other man’s touch. Now he found himself wanting those warm hands to rest on his back once more. 

He briefly thought about trying to talk to Cristiano tomorrow. That thought was quickly dismissed. He would make a fool of himself. He just wasn’t good with words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something had definitely changed and Cristiano liked football Leo more than ceremony Leo.

Cristiano was standing in the tunnel of Camp Nou. The Barcelona players were next to them, talking amongst themselves. He could feel eyes on him. He turned to see Lionel glancing at him. He looked like he has something to say. 

Cristiano shot him a smile. He was going to go over to him but didn’t get the chance. They were being ushered onto the pitch.

The game went by like most Clásicos. Tensions were high, emotions flared and the whistling from the fans was deafening. Cristiano managed to net a goal for Madrid but that didn’t matter with Leo’s brace. 

Most of Real Madrid headed off the pitch but Cristiano remained. He found Leo surrounded by blue and red jerseys. 

The smile on Leo’s face brought one to his own. Even though he had lost, he was happy for the small man. 

The other Barcelona players regarded Ronaldo with weary eyes but he just smiled politely and stepped around them. 

“Good game.” He patted Leo on the shoulder. 

“Your goal was amazing.” Cris found himself liking how comfortable Leo seemed compared to the ceremony. 

“I was going to say hi in the tunnel but-ya know.” He flicked his hand, motioning around them. Leo was looking up at him with bright eyes that were slightly crinkled from grinning.

Cristiano wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they walked towards the tunnels. He wondered if Leo was okay with being touched like this, but the way he slightly leaned into it, told him it would be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is proud of Cristiano.

After watching Real Madrid win the Champions League, Leo wanted to ask around for Cristiano’s number. Surely someone would have it. He just wanted to congratulate him, nothing more. But Leo didn’t ask. He didn’t want it to seem like Cris occupied his thoughts more frequently nowadays, even though it was true.

He wanted to like Cristiano’s post on Instagram. He was pressing a kiss to the trophy and the caption was some generic one about hard work. But Leo didn’t like it. That would make things weird, wouldn’t it? Leo wasn't even following Cris. The other man would most definitely know Leo was looking through his profile. 

Instead, Leo kept the proudness he felt for Cris inside. Maybe he would say something next time they met but then again, maybe not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo does things on Instagram.

Leo was in Ibiza when he heard from Cristiano since the season had ended. 

It wasn’t anything special. Leo had posted a picture from his boat and never really checked the notifications afterwards. But that night, while he was mindlessly scrolling through his feed, one notification came up that made him double take. 

Cristiano had liked his post. He felt a slight flutter in his stomach. 

Leo couldn’t stop staring at his name. Before he could talk himself out of it, he clicked on Cris’ profile. Without missing a beat he followed the other man.

He had regretted it until he realized that Cristiano wasn’t following him. That means he had searched out Leo and liked his post . 

A small smile crossed his face. So maybe they were becoming more than just co-workers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Cris talk about vacation spots.

It took two days before Cristiano followed him back. But it took Leo four days to actually see that. After the first day Leo had completely turned away from Instagram, hating not seeing the notification he wanted, pop up. He felt embarrassed. 

But after the four days had passed, Leo just had to check. Cristiano had followed him back and sent him a message. Leo furrowed his brows and clicked on the message. Cursing himself when he realized it was two days old.

The message was short and simple, _'Ibiza looks fun!'_

He typed out many responses just to delete them. He was even bad with writing words. Everything just sounded so awkward or he sounded too excited. After many tries he finally sent one, _'It is.'_

Straight to the point. No useless words or bad attempts at keeping the conversation going. That just wasn’t Leo.

He had expected Cris to read it and most likely ignore it. He was very wrong. 

Cristiano had sent him a message almost as soon as Leo had sent his, _'It reminds me of Madeira.’_ Madeira is where Cristiano had grown up. 

Leo again had to think a while on what he was going to say, in the end he settled with, _‘I’ve never been there.’_

_‘You should visit sometime. You would like it.’_ Leo didn't know why that message felt strangely intimate.

Talking to Cristiano made him feel warm, even if the conversation was just about vacation spots, _'Maybe one day.'_ Leo felt more comfortable typing out responses. Sure his replies were somewhat bland and didn’t do anything to keep the conversation flowing, but he didn’t feel so forced when he typed them out.

For the rest of the night Leo replayed the conversation in his head. For the first time in four days, Leo had gone to bed with a smile on his face. A smile that always seemed to be there when Cristiano was involved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris likes Angelina Jolie.

Club season had begun once again. Lionel was happy. He never knew what to do with himself on off season.

Everyone around had noticed a change in Leo. It was small and no one other than his teammates could notice it. He was more prone to smiling, joking around, and even joined in on their nights out at a club a few times. They all wondered what happened over the break. 

If Leo was completely honest, Cristiano happened. They had kept in contact throughout the whole break. Somewhere along the way numbers were exchanged. They talked about safe things like, music, movies, food and football. Talking to him had become something Leo looked forward to everyday.

It was all so weird. One minute Leo could barely talk to the other man. Now he knows Cristiano loves Elton John and has a thing for Angelina Jolie, which Leo likes to tease him about. 

In return Cris knows about Leo’s love for video games and Cumbia. 

All the nervousness he usually felt when talking to Cristiano had all but disappeared. Until one night, it came crashing back. Cristiano wanted to FaceTime and Leo thought he was going to throw up. 

Their texts messages were a safe place for Leo. He didn’t actually have to speak over them and he was actually getting pretty okay with his words. Speaking and typing were two very different things. 

It was all too much for him, _‘Sorry, maybe another time. Really tired.’_ He had replied. 

Leo waited and waited for a response but nothing came. He waited so long that he did in fact fall asleep, phone tucked away on the pillow beside him. 

Leo was deep asleep when a response finally came, _‘Goodnight, Leo!’_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel and Cristiano are getting there.

There was nothing more irritating than a match ending in a draw. The first El Clásico of the season had ended that way. 1-1.

Suárez scored for Barcelona in the last minutes of the game. It was a gruelling game and both teams were equally matched. Ronaldo had scored within the first 15 minutes of the first half. That had been a morale blow to the Barca players but they persisted. 

After the game, Lionel and Cristiano met near the sidelines. 

Cris grasped his hand brought him in for a hug, “you played well.” 

Leo pulled back and covered his mouth. No one needed to know what they were saying. “I didn’t score.” His voice was quiet and berating.

Cristiano just laughs at him and places a hand on the back of his neck, in a fraternal gesture. “That doesn’t mean you didn’t play well.” 

The short man was at a loss for words. Anything he may have been thinking had gone as soon as that hand was on the back of his neck.

Cris took his hand back and in one swift motion, he had his jersey off, holding it out for Leo to take.

“It won’t hurt you, I promise.” Cristiano grinned after Leo made no move to take it.

The fabric was soft between Leo’s fingers. 

“Are you going to give me yours? Doesn’t really seem like a fair trade right now.” 

Leo’s ears burned red. “Right.” With his free hand, he slipped his own jersey over his head for Cris. 

“So-” Cristiano had the most blinding smile on his face, “does this mean we’re friends now?” 

His eyes were burning into Leo’s. As if he was searching for something. 

Leo couldn’t keep the eye contact. But the corners of his mouth upturned, “We’re getting there.” 

A surprised bark of laughter brought Leo’s eyes back to Cris’ face and then there was that damn hand that found its way to Leo’s back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano gets a phone call.

Cristiano hadn’t heard from Leo since midday. They had been texting back and forth about upcoming games. Cris had one coming up the day before Leo’s. All of the sudden, Leo had stopped texting back. 

At first Cris just assumed he got busy with something and decided to let him be. 

The hours just ticked by and Cris would think about sending Leo a quick message, asking if he was okay, but then he would get distracted doing something and the message wouldn’t get sent.

It wasn’t until Cris was just about to go to bed that his phone rang. He snickered when he saw who was calling. 

“Hey Leo.” This was new for them. There was unspoken rule Leo had created against calling or FaceTiming.

If Cristiano had his way, he’d probably call Messi on an almost daily basis. 

“Hi.” The curt reply made Cris grin. That was so Leo.

“So what’s up? We usually don’t call.” God, he was dying to know what Leo was thinking. 

“I just-” Leo’s voice sounded so strained. 

Cristiano could hear him start to say something only to stop. This went on for about 30 seconds. 

“C’mon Leo. It’s just me here.” 

He sighed, “I wanted to wish you luck on your game.” 

“That’s all you wanted to say?” Ronaldo chuckled, “thanks, Leo. That means a lot. I’d wish you good luck but I know you’ll do good. You always do.” 

“Thank you, Cris.” Ronaldo was trying to hear what emotions Leo might be feeling, but couldn’t. The man was so indecipherable and that could be so infuriating. 

“Does this mean we can start calling each other?” He was hopeful. There was nothing wrong with texting, but something about actually talking to Leo felt more raw. Intimate, in a way. He couldn’t hear the way Leo’s breath would slightly hitch whenever Cristiano would laugh, if they were texting. Or the way he would stumble around, trying to find the right words to say, even though he knew Cris wouldn’t dare make fun of anything he could say. 

Leo didn’t speak for a while. The only thing that told Cris he was still there was the sound of his slow breathing.

“Well-” Leo huffed. “Yeah. Sure.” 

“Good.” 

Things were definitely changing between them. There was no denying that. Not that Cris wanted to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Cris talk about the Ballon d'Or.

Once again the time rolled around for Leo to make an appearance at the Ballon d'Or awards ceremony. And again it was he and Ronaldo as the two top contenders for the award. 

Leo didn’t want to go. These things were pointless to him. Was winning an award supposed to make him feel superior to his fellow player? Because if anything, it made him feel guilty. Like he was taking it away from another. Leo could think of a handful of others who deserved it. 

He had told Cristiano over the phone exactly how he felt about the whole thing. Sadly, Cris did not share the same thoughts as him. 

“Leo, we are nominated because _we_ deserve it. If there was anyone else out there on our level, they would have been chosen instead.” 

Lionel scoffed at his overconfidence. “There are plenty of players on our level. They’re being overshadowed by us.” 

“Why is it so hard for you to realize that you’re one of the best?” Cristiano’s voice had taken an argumentative edge. 

Leo’s stomach clenched at the sound of Cris’ compliment. Before he could say anything, the other was speaking again. 

“You’d be _the_ best if it wasn’t for me.” Ronaldo’s voice had lost its edge. He had adopted his normal playful tone.

Leo couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. “I just don’t like them.” He felt tired just from thinking about the upcoming event. 

“I know. I know. But hey, it’ll be good to talk face to face.” The light airiness in his voice told Leo that he was excited. 

“We talk in person all the time.” Lionel was confused. They were in the same league after all. Every time their teams faced off, Leo and Cris always met on the sidelines. 

“I mean off the pitch, Leo.” You could almost hear him shaking his head at his cluelessness. 

“Oh. Right.” 

Messi wished he felt excited to talk to Ronaldo in person. But he felt anxious. The same tight-knotted ball in his stomach would show up anytime he spoke to the other man. Hell, it showed up even when he would see Cristiano’s name flash on his phone screen. 

Cristiano just laughed. It was the infectious kind of laughter that Leo had grown quite fond of. Eventually it even had Leo laughing a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the awful mistake of taking summer classes this semester. I have been heavily procrastinating on my final English essay (instead I have been writing this) so I doubt I'll be able to post more than once a day after this, until the essay is done.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Cris answer questions at the Ballon d'Or.

Lionel was sure he would never get tired of Cristiano’s hugs. They were all encompassing, bringing a warmth with them that Leo didn’t know existed. 

Any discomfort or anxiety Leo was feeling due to Ballon d'Or, disappeared as soon as Cris placed those hands on him, replaced by a sense of comfort and calm. He didn’t know someone could be so good at giving hugs. 

“Isn’t this better than trying to talk on the pitch?” Ronaldo sounded so smug. Leo barely heard what he said. As soon as that very familiar smell hit his nose, that’s all he could focus on. 

“Yeah.” 

It was over much sooner than he would have preferred, but he’d didn’t dare try to prolong it. If Cris was done, then Leo was done.

“It’s almost time for the conference. We should go.” 

One of the worst parts of these events were the press conferences that took place before the actual show. The reporters always asked questions that were too intrusive or looked impatient whenever Leo was trying to answer.

Leo groaned softly and made no move to walk towards the press room. 

“You’ll get through it, Leo.” Cris grinned down at him.

Lionel was about to actually start moving when Cristiano grabbed his wrist, dragging him along to the room. 

He didn’t want to think about how red his ears were. 

 

The press conference was a bad as Leo knew it would be. His answers were always short and the indifference never left his voice. He wasn’t excited to be here and he wouldn’t pretend to be.

Cristiano’s answers were always effortless. You could hear every emotion he was feeling, in his voice. He had the reporters and journalists laughing or smiling most of the time.

A woman with long brown hair, wearing a pencil skirt and tweed jacket, asked Leo the last question of the conference. 

“How would you described the new relationship between you and Ronaldo?” 

That one threw Leo for a loop. He looked over at Cristiano, who had his arms crossed over his chest, a small smirk on his face, and was looking over to Leo with one brow raised. 

Leo turned his attention back to the crowd as he answered, “We’re friends.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo loses his game.

Cristiano had watched Barcelona lose their game today. He had watched Leo lose. 

He hated watching Leo walk off the pitch, his head held low. Losing was always hard, especially for he and Lionel. Everyone always looked for them to be the best all of the time and that just wasn’t possible.

Cris sent Leo a text, he knew not to expect an answer for a while, _‘I’m sorry. I know it sucks. The next game will be better.’_

 

Ronaldo was in the middle of eating dinner when his phone rang. Cris breathed out in relief, _Leo._

“Wanna talk?” 

“Yeah.”

Cris got up and went to his bedroom as they talked. His dinner was left forgotten on the table.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the things Leo does for Cristiano.

Tomorrow was Cristiano’s birthday and of course he had invited Leo to the party at his house. 

Lionel almost wishes he wasn’t invited. He’d have to catch a flight from Barcelona to Madrid, lest he endure the six hour car ride to the city, he’d have to find a hotel to stay at for the night and then catch another flight back home in the morning. It would be a hassle. 

These are all reasons Leo had thought up to hide the real reason he didn’t want to go. It was a certainty that a lot of Cris’ teammates would be there and Leo knew most of them had less than amicable feelings towards him. Things would get awkward, for sure.

He had told Cristiano that he would try to make it but didn’t promise anything. Leo hated hearing the thinly veiled disappointment in his voice when he told Leo that he understood.

After Leo had hung up, he already knew that he would be going to this party. He would put up with all of the not so fun aspects for Cristiano. It would be worth it to see him happy. They were friends now and that’s what friends do. 

Sighing, he picked up his phone once more. He had a plane ticket to buy and a room to book.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano has a birthday party.

Leo Messi was standing at the front door of Ronaldo’s impressive home. He straightened his plain grey button up for what was probably the 5th time. He was unbelievably nervous. This was the first time that either one of them had visited the other’s home. 

Leo could hear voices and boisterous laughter from inside. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

It took a minute for it to swing open. Cristiano was standing there in his own white shirt, eyes sparkling with laughter. 

Leo watched as those eyes widen ever so slightly, “You made it.” His voice was soft.

“I couldn’t miss your birthday.” Leo shuffled his feet. 

Cristiano grabbed the back of his neck and pressed him against his chest. 

At first, Leo just stood there slightly stunned, but his hands eventually made their way up to Ronaldo’s back. 

Cris pulled back, leaving Leo to feel exposed. “What do you have there?” He motioned to the object in Leo’s hand. 

Red creeped up Lionel’s neck, as he handed Cris a book with a bow tied around the middle. It was Leo’s favorite, ‘El Martin Fierro’ by Jorge Luis Borges.

“Hey, isn’t this the book you were talking about a while ago?” Leo was surprised he remembered that. It felt like ages ago that they were talking about favorite books. 

Messi scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah. You said you haven’t read it yet, so I just thought…” he trailed off. 

“Thank you, Leo.” His smile was completely genuine and nothing like one of those smiles you give your grandparents after they give you an awful gift for Christmas.

“Come in! You look cold.” Cristiano stepped out of the way to make room for him to come inside.

 

 

Leo was right about how weird things would get with his presence. The looks he got from many of the Real Madrid players made him want to run back to his hotel. 

The only thing that kept him from bolting was Cristiano, who never stopped touching him in some way. His arm stayed around his shoulders or there was always a hand on his back.

Cristiano didn’t stop moving throughout the whole party, he took Leo around his whole house and showed him every room. He brought Leo with him to talk to everyone but as soon as he felt Messi’s shoulders tense, he would lead them to something else. 

The worst part of this whole thing was when Cristiano began opening gifts from everyone. There were expensive watches and rare bottles of wine. Leo felt embarrassed by the gift he had gotten Cris. 

“What’s that, Cris?” A guy Leo recognized but couldn’t remember his name, had pointed to the book that hadn’t left Cris’ person all night. Right now it was lodged under his arm so he could open everything.

Cristiano proudly displayed it, “It’s what Leo got me.” 

Lionel wanted the floor to open up and swallow him as soon as he heard a snort from someone in the crowd of people. 

It wasn’t until things got loud again that Cris leaned down to Leo’s ear, “I liked your present the best.” 

 

 

Leo was sure this was the longest birthday party he had ever been to and wanted to drop to his knees and praise God when it finally ended.

Little by little, people began filing out of the house until it was just Cristiano and Lionel. 

“You have a hotel?” Cris asked, watching as Leo re-tied his shoelaces. 

“Yeah.” 

“You can stay here if you want. I know you don’t like hotels that much.” 

Leo stood up, surprised yet again that Cris remembered another one of those offhanded conversations.

It made him chuckle. “I can’t believe you remember that.” 

“Of course I remember. You’re like my best friend, Leo.” 

There was that knot in his stomach again but something was different this time. This time Leo didn’t mind it so much.

“I guess I could stay.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Leo was woken up by sun streaming in through the window. Opening his eyes and stretching out his arms, he sunk back into the soft sheets of Cristiano’s guest bed.

After Leo had agreed to stay overnight, he and Cris sat on the living room floor playing Blackjack until they couldn’t hold their eyes open. 

But now it was time for Leo to leave. He still needed to get his his stuff from the hotel. Though, technically he wasn’t due at the airport for another 4 hours, he didn’t think Cris would want him just lounging around his house for that long. 

Lionel got up and made the bed, slightly tripping over bottoms of the sweatpants Cristiano had lent him for the night. 

 

 

Messi walked downstairs to tell Cris goodbye, hoping he was awake by now so he wouldn’t have to write out an awkward farewell note.

He found him sitting on a counter in his kitchen, shirtless and eating a pancake. 

Cris grinned when he saw Leo walk in. “Why are you all dressed up?” 

Leo looked down at the clothes he had worn to the party, “Oh, I have to be at the airport soon. Need to get my stuff from the hotel too.” 

“When does your flight leave?”

“One.” 

Cris laughed, “it’s only 9:30.” 

Lionel looked down at his shoes, “Yeah, I just thought you’d probably have stuff to do today. I didn’t want to keep you from anything.” 

Cristiano rolled his eyes and slid off the counter, “Sit down, Leo.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo really does spend a lot of time in Madrid.

Messi was in Madrid once again. They had played a game against Atlético Madrid and Barcelona won by the skin of their teeth.

The game had ended in the early evening and his team wouldn’t be leaving until morning, leaving Messi with the rest of the night to do whatever he wishes. 

At first, his only plan was to sleep. Who cares that it was only 7:00? 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t going to be able to go to sleep anytime soon. Cristiano had insisted on coming over to Leo’s hotel, even though Leo had very strongly protested. It was about a 20 minute drive just one way. But Cris just told him to stop worrying, it wasn’t a problem.

 

“So you’re telling me there is no one special in your life?” Cris was lounging back on the bed, hands behind his head and looking at Leo who was sitting in an armchair.

Right now they were on the topic of girlfriends. “There used to be someone. But that was a few years ago.” 

Leo didn’t like talking about her. Things had ended abruptly and badly. 

“What happened?” Cristiano urged, sitting up on the bed now. Legs crossed, elbows propped up on his knees with his chin resting on his palms. 

‘We wanted different things, I guess.” Two years later and it still hurt Leo to talk about. He had loved her.

Cris stopped asking questions. The sad look on Leo’s face was almost unbearable. He jumped off the bed and threw Leo his shoes. 

“Come on. I want to show you Madrid.” 

Leo just stood there, holding his shoes, confused. “I’ve already seen it.” 

Cris’ smile was almost childlike, “no you haven’t.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is trying something new.

“What the hell happened to your hair?” Were the first words out of Cristiano’s mouth when he and Leo decided to FaceTime one afternoon. 

“I think it looks cool.” Leo ran a hand through hair, feeling slightly self conscious now.

“It’s... _blond!_ ” Cris exclaimed in disbelief. 

“You’ve had blond hair before.” Messi countered. 

“Correction, I’ve had blond highlights. You’re whole head is blond.” 

Leo was kind of wishing he hadn’t picked up the call from Cris. He actually liked his hair and Cris’ reaction stung a little. 

“I thought it looked good.” Leo spoke so quietly Cristiano could barely hear him. 

“I didn’t say it looked bad! It just surprised me, that’s all.” Cris was waving his hands frantically.

Leo looked at him with such skeptic eyes, “You can tell me if it’s bad. I can always change it back.” 

“Do you really think I would let one of my friends walk around with disastrous hair? You know me better than that.” That made Leo snort. 

“I’m serious, Leo. You make a great blond.” 

Leo just rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop a grin from forming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost done with college this semester and will be able to post more chapters soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets uncharacteristically angry.

Lionel Messi didn’t like to start fights during games, or at all really and he didn’t consider himself a sore loser. Sure, it hurt to lose, but that was apart of life. 

But something about Real Madrid already beating them by 2 in this El Clasico, brought out the worst in him and the game wasn’t even over yet!

One bad tackle not being called from Ramos was enough to set him off. Messi jumped off the ground, pushing his chest into the defender’s, “what the fuck was that?”

Barcelona and Real Madrid players both surrounding the two. Knowing a fight was about to break out. Fans of both teams were shouting and whistling. 

“You’re just upset that your dive didn’t get you anything.” Ramos was pulling away from his teammates who were trying to separate the two. 

“That was a bad tackle and you fucking know it!” Everyone was surprised to see Lionel so angry. So out of character. 

He was getting in the defender’s face. The referee was blowing his whistle and about to start showing cards if the players didn’t disburse soon. 

“Don’t get mad at me because you didn’t get your penalty shot. It’s not my fault that’s the only way you can score now.” 

Leo felt hot rage course through him when Ramos brought up his dry spell. He was about to raise his hands to push the Real player back, not caring that he would probably get carded for the offense. 

“Leo, leave it.” A hand was on his chest and Cristiano’s body was blocking his view of Ramos. Cris’ voice was gentle and held a protective edge. 

Messi looked up at Cris and pushed his hand off. He didn’t say another word as he walked back to his position, ready to get this terrible game over with.

 

 

Lionel felt so stupid after the game was over. He had acted like a child. Letting his emotions get the better of him. 

He saw Cristiano waiting for him on the sidelines. But he couldn’t force himself to walk over there. He was embarrassed and humiliated. He hated that he had shown the part of himself to Cris. 

So instead he walked to the tunnels, ready to change out of his kit and go home. 

He didn’t notice Cristiano’s crestfallen look, as he walked by, head held low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a camping trip for a while with no internet so I won't be able to post. But I'll be back afterwards.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Cris plan things.

Leo was lying awake in his bed, feeling guilty. He hasn’t spoken to Ronaldo since that match 3 days ago. 

He chewed on his bottom lip, debating if he should apologize. In the end he decided to send a text. Calling didn’t seem right this late. _‘I’m sorry.’_

Leo stared at the screen, nervousness eating at him.

Once it showed that Cris had read the message, he waited for a reply. He waited and waited. Nothing came and Leo felt like he had messed everything up. He acted like such a child. 

_‘Can I call you?’_ Popped up maybe 10 minutes later. 

Leo was quick to reply back. _‘Only if you want to.’_

Cris was calling him within the next few seconds. 

“I am so sorry, Cristiano.” Were the first words out of his mouth. 

A small chuckle could be heard, “I’m not mad at you, Leo.” 

“Oh.” A soft, relief filled, sigh left Leo. “I’m still sorry I acted like that.”

“It wasn’t just your fault. Both of you guys could have handled that a bit better. But I know how Sergio can be.” 

“He’s right, though. There’s something wrong with me. I can’t score anymore.” 

“Nothing is wrong with you. Everyone goes through a dry spell. Even me.” Ronaldo comforted. 

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m going out.” Fear was growing in the pit of his stomach at the thought of losing his touch.

“Do not say that. You’re fine, Leo.” Cris said so sternly, that Leo was lost for words. 

The line was quiet. Neither knowing what to say. 

But it didn’t last too long and of course it was Cristiano who broke the silence, “Break is coming up soon.” 

“Yeah?” Leo wondered where he was trying to go with this. 

“Maybe we could hang out. Just for a few days.” 

“I-” Leo didn’t expect that. He expected anything but that. “I’d like that.” It would be nice to hang out, just the two of them. No fans, teammates, or cameras.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation begins.

Leo didn’t know what he was doing here. Suitcase in hand, standing in front of Cris’ house. This seemed like a good idea at the time. But now he wasn’t so sure.

They had agreed to hang out over the break and after much planning, they had decided to spend a week at each other’s homes. 

Leo rang the bell and didn’t have to wait long before Cris swung the door open. 

“Hey!” The bright smile on his face was contagious. 

Lionel was jerked inside by the arm. Cris took his suitcase and beckoned Leo to follow him. 

“I hope it’s okay if you stay in the same room as last time. The other ones are being redone.” 

“Of course.” Leo was following him down the hallway. Remembering when he was here for Cris’ birthday. 

Leo loved how the whole house smelled of Cristiano. It was comforting.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo likes Cristiano's house.

After the 3rd day of being at Cris’ house, Leo was sure he had never eaten so much takeout. 

He and Cris were making their way through his impressive movie collection and never felt like making dinner or going out. Leo didn’t mind. He enjoyed just watching movies, while eating out of styrofoam containers with Cristiano. 

“So, what are we having tonight?” Leo asked, feet dangling from his spot perched on the kitchen bar. He had gotten infinitely more comfortable during his stay. 

“Actually I was thinking we could make something tonight.” 

“What do you have in mind?” He sounded surprised. He and Cris were both quite bad at cooking.

“I was thinking skirt steak and chimichurri sauce. I got all of the stuff before you got here.” 

That was a classic Argentinian dish. Leo felt his stomach flutter, thinking about Cris planning all of this for him. 

“That sounds amazing.” 

“You’re going to have to help me. I have no idea what to do. I tried looking up a recipe but it was so confusing.” Cristiano sounded sheepish for once. 

Leo felt his face redden, “Yeah, of course.” 

 

 

Dinner that night wasn’t good by any stretch of the imagination. Leo had watched his mother make it countless times as a child, but he just didn’t have the knack for cooking. 

After both of them sat at the table, trying to choke down a couple bites, Cris had cleared his throat. “Wanna get Chinese?” 

“Please.” They were both grinning at each other. 

Leo laughed every time he looked back on it. Like right now, as he and Cris were out on the patio. Laid out on lounge chairs, looking up to the stars. This was Messi’s last night here and he was actually upset at the thought of leaving tomorrow.

“Do you know where Leo is?” Cris asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

Lionel looked confused, “What?” 

“You know, Leo the constellation. Can you find it?”

Oh that’s what he meant, “No. I was never good at that kind of stuff.” 

“You have to find it. It’s your constellation after all.” Cristiano had scooted his chair closer to Leo’s so they were connected. 

“Alright, follow my finger.” Cris began tracing lines in the stars. Leo followed his finger intently. "There's the head and then it comes down here to connect with the body." Cris moved his finger slowly.

“Can you see it?” 

Leo sighed, “No.” 

“Okay here-” Cris moved to where he was more on Leo’s chair than his own. Their shoulders were touching now. “Now watch.” He traced the same lines again. 

Leo watched again, this time could actually make out the obscure shape of a lion. “I can see it.” He said faintly, looking up at the stars, a smile gracing his lips.

Cris just laughed at the childlike wonder written across his best friend’s face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Cris think about each other.

When Leo got home from Madrid, the best word to describe how he felt was forlorn.

From the minute his plane had taken off, he missed Cris. 

It was such a strange thing to realize that you’ve become so attached to one person. But that’s the only way Leo could make sense of his feelings. He was attached to Cristiano.

He had grown attached to his smile, his infectious laughter, the way he hugs, even his smugness. Leo supposed he should’ve seen this coming. Cristiano had made himself such a constant in his life, that this was almost inevitable. 

Leo was positive that this was the first time he had gotten so attached to one person. To this extent, anyways. Usually Leo could spend a weekend with someone and then need a break for a while. He loved his solitude too much to have people over all the time. But with Cristiano, he never wanted to leave. He never got tired of Cris and he was pretty sure that he could spend all day everyday around Cris and still not get tired of him. This feeling was entirely new to Leo. Then again it made perfect sense.

Cristiano was Leo’s best friend. The one he could trust with anything. The one who always knows what to say to drive Leo to work harder. Talk to about anything and the one he knew would always have his back. While his teammates may look offended that it wasn’t one of them, it was still the truth.

 

**

The day that Leo left, Cristiano wished he had left with him. He missed Leo passionately. 

There was no one else he wanted to watch movies with, or eat massive amounts of takeout with, or stay up all night stargazing and playing cards with.

Cris has to wait two more weeks before he can go to Barcelona. He didn’t know what he was going to do with himself. He was a people person who wanted to be doing something with someone all of the time. Or that's how it use to be. With Leo gone he didn’t feel like going out anywhere, or hanging out with any of his other friends. 

He sighed and sunk back on the couch. These next few weeks were going to drag by impossibly slow. He just knew it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano visits Leo.

“You’re not very good at this game.” Leo commented. 

He and Cris were sitting on Leo’s couch, playing FIFA. They had been playing for at least an hour at this point. 

Cristiano shoved his shoulder, “ I just haven’t played in a while.” 

“Sure.”

Cris looked over at Leo, his tongue was slight poking out between his teeth in concentration. His eyes were wide and determined, as if they were playing an actual game. It was adorable, really. 

Cristiano had come to the conclusion a while ago that everything about Leo was adorable. These thoughts used to come as a surprise to him, but the longer he stayed with Leo, the more he came to accept that there was no way around it. Lionel Messi was adorable. Even with that blond hair.

Messi used himself to score on the game. His hands were in the air as his virtual self celebrated.

Cris huffed, acting upset. “And people call you humble. Yeah, right.”

Leo just grinned over to Cristiano, “am I not allowed to celebrate?” 

Sighing, Cris flung his controller on the couch, “I suppose.” 

Leo switched off the PS4 and stood, stretching his arms above his head. Cristiano couldn't tear his eyes away from the tattoo on Leo's hip that was now visible. 

Lionel lowered his arms, his shirt coming back down as well. 

Cris stood up then, his joints popping from the lack of use. Stretched out, Ronaldo towered even more over Leo. 

“What now?” Lionel asked. 

“Up to you. I would prefer to stay away from crowds, though.” 

 

 

They ended up in Leo’s large backyard. 

A ball between them. Both standing on opposite sides, grinning at one another. 

“Go.” Ronaldo commanded and they both lunged for the ball. 

Messi took the ball and quickly turned with it. The only objective of this game was to nutmeg the other. 

Cris was trying to take the ball, while also trying to keep from getting nutmegged. He got too confident and left himself open, trying to get the ball. 

Leo took the opening and slipped the ball between his legs.

“You got lucky!” Cris shouted. 

"I'm not lucky. I'm the best." Leo said with confidence. 

"Keep telling yourself that." Cristiano flicked him off, causing Leo to bust out giggling.

This was a side of Leo not many people got to see. It pulled at Cris' heart knowing that he was one of the few Leo felt this comfortable around. 

Lionel took the ball and placed it back in the middle, ready to start another round. 

 

 

The two of them stayed out playing around until the sun began setting over Barcelona. 

Now they were sitting out in Leo’s oversized hammock. Feet brushing over the soft grass below them. Ronaldo swinging it back and forth, lightly. 

“Did you expect this when I talked to you at that award event over a year ago?” Cristiano looked over at Leo, who had his hands resting on his stomach.

“You want to know if I somehow knew we’d be in my hammock one afternoon after playing in my backyard?” Leo chuckled. “No, I didn’t expect it.” 

“It’s kind of amazing though, isn’t it?” Cris sounded so tranquil. “The two of us becoming friends. Even after everything.” 

Leo looked back to Cristiano, taking in his golden skin and the crinkles next to his eyes, “Yeah it is.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano tries to do some thinking.

Cristiano was laying in Leo’s guest bed, wide awake. His mind was reeling. 

Earlier tonight the two of them were watching some bad romantic comedy when Leo had fallen asleep, face pressed into Cris’ shoulder. Given, Leo didn’t originally fall asleep like that. He had his head tilted back on the couch cushion, but when he shifted, he fell slightly onto his shoulder. 

Cristiano wasn’t upset or freaked out by the action. It was his fault they were sitting so close, anyways. Instead he found himself not wanting Leo to move. He enjoyed such simplistic contact. 

The light pressure and the hot breath that came from Leo was enough to make Cris feel giddy. Even after the movie ended, Cris made no move to wake Leo up. He was going to enjoy closeness for as long as possible, even if he didn’t quite understand why he liked it so much. 

It took 30 minutes after the movie had ended, for Leo to stir awake. Cris was mindlessly scrolling through his phone, when Leo woke up. 

The confusion was written all over his face until he realized where he was and who he was with. He jerked away, looking positively embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Cris had brushed it off, “Don’t worry about it.” 

They wished each other goodnight and went to their own rooms with pink stained cheeks.

Cristiano craved that contact with Leo again. He couldn’t make sense of the ache in his chest. This whole thing was entirely too confusing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finds out some bad news.

Months later, Leo had seen news that he never wanted to see. Ronaldo was injured during his game against Sevilla. No one knows any details yet. Not even Leo. 

He had tried calling Cris but no answer, so he sent him a text, _‘I hope you’re okay.’_

Leo was genuinely worried about him. When he watched the game it didn’t look serious enough to be career ending but it looked bad. 

Seeing Cristiano’s face screwed up in pain had filled Leo with nerve-racking anxiety. He needed to know Cris was okay. 

Once his phone buzzed, he jumped for it, heart racing. _‘Meniscus tear. Don’t need surgery.’_

Meniscus tears were a bitch to deal with. It took 6-8 weeks to heal and even after, it’s not a promise that you’ll be fit enough to play. But relief flooded over Leo after learning that it wasn't serious enough to require surgery.

_‘I am so sorry, Cris.’_ He sent back. Leo quickly typed out another message, _‘I’m glad you don’t need surgery.’_

Cris was fast to reply back, _‘Yeah. I’ll probably be out for the season.’_

Leo could imagine the frustration that had to be on Cris’ face. His eyes brows would be furrowed down and his upper lip would be pulled into a scowl. _‘Maybe not. I hope not.’_

_‘Thanks, Messi.’_ was the first reply and then, _‘Try not to act so happy with me out ;).’_

Leo grinned, _‘I would never.’_


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel is worried.

“I can come down there for a few days if you want me to.” Leo offered to Cristiano. Sure he would probably have to miss a few days of training but he'd do it if Cris needed him.

“Leo, I’m fine. I’m just on crutches. Besides I have people around to help me out.” Cris laughed over the phone. 

“I know, I just-” Leo stopped himself. 

“You just what?” Cris prodded. 

“I’m just worried about you.” It seemed like confessing this physically pained Leo. 

“Awwww.” Cris teased. He wished they were FaceTiming so he could see Leo’s ears turn red as he got flustered. 

“Shut up.” Even if Cris couldn’t see Lionel, he could still hear the smile through his voice.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano gets a surprise.

Cristiano hobbled to his door. Someone had decided to come knocking and interrupt his nap. 

When he finally was able to open the door, his mouth gaped. “Leo?” 

The man in question was standing there in jeans, a hoodie and an abashed smile on his face. “Hey.” 

Cris moved out of the way, with a little difficulty from his crutches. 

Leo picked up his small duffel bag and came inside. 

“What are you doing here?” Cris ran a hand through his sleep mussed hair, in an effort to tame it. 

“I had a few days off so I decided to come check on you.” 

Cristiano felt aflutter. “I told you I’d be okay.” 

“I know.” Was the only thing Cris got in return.

Leo dropped his bag by the entrance, “Have you eaten? I can make you something.” It would have to be something easily made, if there was any hopes for it to be edible. 

Cris shook his head, still not believing Leo was here. “No, I haven’t eaten.” 

Leo strode to the kitchen, leaving Cris in the entryway, dumfounded.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano is finally better.

“And it looks like I’ll be able to play!” Cristiano exclaimed loudly over the phone. It had been 4 months since Cris was injured. He really pushed himself through physiotherapy and now he is being considered for the starting line up in his next game.

“That’s great, Cris. I knew you’d get to play.” Leo grinned. He was walking around his house as he spoke. 

“You’ve looked really good so far too. I told you that you weren’t losing your touch. I mean that goal against Valencia! Beautiful!” 

A blush crept up on Leo’s face at Cris’ compliment. It made him feel weak at the knees. “Thanks.” 

“Hey Cris, I gotta go.” Leo was gripping onto the phone. 

“Talk to you tomorrow?” Cris still sounded so upbeat. 

“Yeah.” Leo hung up. His heart was racing and his thoughts were going by so quickly he didn’t really have time to process. The only thing that he could understand was, _Cristiano._


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano plays his first game since recovering.

Cristiano had worked hard to get back into form. He’ll be damned if he loses to Espanyol. 

He had gotten a text from Leo earlier, wishing him luck and saying that he would be watching. It brought a smile to his face. 

Over the past year and a half he has developed an incredibly large soft spot for the little Argentine. When he started his quest to befriend him, he didn’t expect to get so reliant on Leo. He had become way too fond of the smaller man. Developing a strange feeling for Leo he didn’t yet have a name for. Stronger than any bond between friends. It was almost as if the name for such a feeling was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn’t get it out.

Leo was the only one he could talk to way up into the night. The only one who knew exactly how he felt. His only equal. It only made sense that they become best friends. 

Honestly, Leo could probably tell him that he had killed someone and yet Cris would still look at him as the same adorably innocent Leo. 

Cristiano hoped that they would continue to be so close way into the future. He wasn’t sure if he could stand losing Leo.

 

Cris was on cloud nine right now. They had beaten Espanyol 3-1. Cris had scored two of the goals, proving to everyone that he was back and was a force to be reckoned with.

They were all in the locker room, yelling loudly, in good spirits. Cris was sitting on the bench, texting.

_‘Congratulations. You were stunning.’_

Leo’s text brought a small smile to his face. He didn’t get a chance to reply because another message popped up, _‘Can I come visit?’_

Leo wanted to come by his hotel room, _‘Of course! I’ll make sure no one bothers us.’_

“Hey, Cris!” His name being shouted, brought his attention upwards. 

Sergio was the one who had yelled, “You want to come out with us tonight?” 

Cristiano just shook his head, “No, I think I’m going to turn in.” It was a rare occurrence for Ronaldo to turn down an invitation to celebrate a win. But he’d do it for Leo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Cris hang out in the hotel room.

It wasn’t too late by the time Leo got to Cris’ room. He knocked on the door twice and waited. He waited long enough that he was beginning to think Cris wasn’t even there, but just as he was about to knock one last time, the door opened. 

“Hey sorry, I was getting dressed. Just got out of the shower.” Cristiano was standing there, hair dripping wet and stuck to his forehead, completely shirtless and a pair of joggers that hung a little low on his hips. 

Leo averted his eyes, his cheeks feeling like they were on fire. 

Cris let him step inside and Leo kept his gaze on the walls. He didn’t know why he was feeling so embarrassed, he had seen Cristiano shirtless more times than he could count. Something was different this time. 

Leo sat crossed legged on the extra bed in the room. Cris was rummaging through his bag for a shirt. Leo wanted to tear his eyes away from his back, but he was drawn to the muscles that moved and flexed with each movement. He didn’t understand what was happening or why he couldn’t look away. 

Cristiano found a plain grey shirt and slipped it on, that’s when Leo looked away. Confused and flustered. 

 

At some point during his visit, Leo had ran a hand through his hair.

Cristiano eyes seemed drawn to the movement, causing Leo to feel self conscious now. He hadn’t looked in the mirror but with the way Cris was staring, he was sure his hair was a mess. 

Leo was surprised when Cris began chuckling. “What?” 

“I just remembered when you had your long hair.” 

Leo groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Please don’t bring that up.” 

Leo felt the bed sink down a little beside him and he looked up to see Cris beside him now. 

One tentative hand ran through Leo’s hair. “I like it shorter.” 

Leo didn’t know how to respond. If he should push Cris’ hand away or ask him to stop. Though, he didn’t want to do either of those things.

“Are you going to dye it again?” Cris’ long fingers were wrapped around the strands that had begun showing his natural hair. 

“No. I’m done with the blond.” 

Cris ran his hand through Leo’s hair one last time before pulling away. 

Leo kept his eyes on the floor, unsure of what he should say or do. His heart felt like it was going to come out of his chest. His stomach as turning and there was an ever present lump in his throat. 

Cristiano had back away from Leo but still remained on the same bed. He wasn’t even thinking when he had moved towards Leo, all he knew was he had this overwhelming urge to run his fingers through Leo’s soft hair. 

 

 

Leo knew his face was red the entire time he was with Cristiano. He was thankful the other didn’t mention it. 

When Cris excused himself to the balcony to answer a phone call, Leo sat on the bed trying to understand why he felt so anxious around Cris tonight. None of it made sense. He rubbed at his eyes and stood to put his shoes back on. It was probably time for him to leave, anyway.

Leo grabbed his keys from the night stand and was slipping his jacket on when Cris came back in. “You’re not leaving, are you?” The slight tilt of Cristiano’s head and the disappointment in his voice made Leo feel repentant. 

“It’s getting late.” Leo couldn’t look him in the eyes. 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Cris hugged him, “I’ll see you at the Clasico?” 

“Always.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris has a dream and Leo feels ridiculous.

Ronaldo woke up sweating one morning. Sitting up in bed, he looked down at his shaking hands. 

He had dreamt of Leo. The only part of the dream he could recall was Leo’s face lying beside him. His big brown eyes seemingly looked into Cris’ soul. That familar soft smile had left him breathless. A flash of that tattoo on Leo's pale hip was the last thing he remembered dreaming of.

Cris swung his legs off the bed and stepped inside his bathroom, hoping an ice cold shower would help him forget that baffling dream and get rid of the hot tingling in his body.

 

 

Leo felt so ridiculous when he realized that the first thing on his mind when he woke up was Cristiano. Or whenever he sees something slightly interesting or hears something funny, the first person he wants to tell is Cristiano. 

He can’t look up at the stars without focusing on that constellation Cris had showed him. Leo can’t eat Chinese takeout anymore because of that week he and Cris had done nothing but eat takeout, had turned him off of it. 

Don’t even get him started on how he felt whenever he’d see an ad of Cristiano promoting his underwear line. That's one feeling no one needed to know about.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playful phone conversations.

“I actually hate you.” 

“But you looked so cute!” 

Cris and Leo were on the phone. Leo was unamused and Cris was loving it.

Earlier Cris had found a picture of Leo back when he first joined Barcelona. His long shoulder length hair and baby face brought back so many embarrassing memories for Leo. 

Cristiano had drawn a little purple heart around Leo’s face and promptly sent it to him. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your mohawk mullet combo you had back in your Manchester days.” Leo teased back. 

“I am the only human on this Earth that can make that look good.” Leo’s attempts of embarrassing Cristiano had fallen flat. 

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“You wound me, Leo. I thought you loved me.” 

“Sure.” 

Even playful banter left both of them scatterbrained and desiring something more.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano should get his dreams interpreted and Leo only glanced at Cris' photos.

Cristiano’s dreams had been getting weirder. Leo was always in them in some way. The latest one had Leo and Cris standing on the pitch of Camp Nou. 

The lights were shining around them but the stadium was completely empty. 

Leo had turned to look at him. Cristiano had felt his legs propel him forward, his hand reaching out for Leo but as soon as he was about to grab ahold of his jersey, Leo was gone. Leaving Cris alone in the stadium. 

He had woken up feeling like he had just played a whole game. His heart was racing, sweat dripped off of him and his head was pounding. 

 

Leo had definitely not been staring at the shots of Cristiano’s latest photoshoot. Nope, not at all. 

And Leo had definitely not felt a spark course through his body when he just _glanced_ over the photos. 

Nor did his mouth go dry and his mind absolutely didn’t go blank when his eyes trailed from Cris’ face down to his defined stomach. 

No, none of that happened.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Clasico.

Lionel met Cristiano in their usual spot on the sidelines after the Clasico. Madrid had won this game, again. 

“Good game.” Cris grasped Leo’s hand, his finger were wrapped tightly around the others hand. 

“You’re only saying that because you won.” Leo accused, but the small twitch of his lips told Cris that he was holding back a smile. 

Cristiano just shrugged his shoulders playfully. He hugged Leo for a moment before pulling away and trying to flatten Leo’s hair. “You’re hair is always a mess.” It wasn’t as intimate as it had been when Cris ran his fingers through his hair back in that hotel room. 

Leo felt that tightness in his chest again. It had become a constant thing whenever Cris was involved. He pushed his hand away, trying to act irritated. 

“You’re so annoying.” 

Cris just threw an arm around his shoulders, “You love me.” 

Leo’s throat closed up and his whole body was tingling. The images of Cristiano’s photoshoot continued to run through his head. He didn’t say anything, afraid of what his voice might sound like, so he just let Cristiano go on and on about other things. He never wanted Cristiano to let go of him. He never wanted him to stop speaking so animatedly. He never wanted Cris to be anywhere but beside him. All of these feelings scared him to death. 

“So are we hanging out tonight?” Cris’ voice brought him out of his reverie. 

“Shouldn’t you be out with your team?” 

“I can hang out with them anytime. I want to hang out with you.” There was that megawatt smile. “You could come by my place or I can stop by your hotel.” 

“I think I should head back to the hotel.” Leo really wanted to go back to Cris’ house but the more rational part of his mind told him to stay away.

“I’ll see you there then.” Cristiano hugged him one last time, probably a little longer than   
he should have. Even Leo noticed it but he also didn’t want to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going on another camping trip this weekend so I will post a few chapters today to make up for the lack of future posts this weekend.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris is worried about Leo.

Cristiano hadn’t talked to Leo in a while. A week to be exact. They texted a little but after so many short one worded responses, Cris backed off. His phone calls were mostly ignored and he could forget about FaceTiming. 

Cris was so worried. Something awful must’ve happened to Leo. Or did he somehow pick up on Cristiano’s more than friendly feelings? That thought terrified Cris. 

_‘Please talk to me.’_ Cris was past the point of being too good to beg. 

_‘I’m just figuring some stuff out. Everything is fine.’_ Cris could practically hear Leo’s despondent voice. See his cold eyes. 

_‘Anything I can help with?’_ Ronaldo was desperate to get Leo to open up. 

But it looked like Messi wasn’t going to give him the chance, _‘No.’_

 

 

_‘Anything I can help with?’_ Leo continues to reread the message from Cris. Feeling sick to his stomach. 

“Maybe if you could go back in time and never had talked to me.” Leo mumbled to himself. He shoved a pillow over his face, wanting to scream. 

God, he should’ve seen this coming. If he had, he would have stopped it. These new feelings arising out of nothing. All of these new thoughts keeping him awake at night. 

Where did all of this come from? He would ask himself, but deep down he knew that it had been building ever since Cris laid that first hand on his back. With each text message it had grown a little. With each phone call or video chat and every minute they spent with each other, it was growing more and more. It wasn’t until recently that it all came to a head. Finally manifesting itself. He didn’t even realize it until it was too late. 

It wasn’t until the night after the Clasico that Leo realized something that brought tears to his eyes. Something that made him feel like he was going crazy and no one could save him. Well, the only person that could save him would be Cristiano. That was Leo’s problem. Cristiano Ronaldo. 

He had developed something deeper towards Cris. Something that scared the hell out of him. Lionel didn’t dare say it out loud. If he did, it would become real. If he kept it all in, never speaking a word about it, it would go away. He was sure of it. All he needed to do was stay away from Cristiano.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is just tying to make it through.

Leo ached to talk to Cristiano but he wouldn’t allow himself. He needed these feelings to go away. He needed to think about something other than Cris. 

He had convinced himself that this would get rid of any unwanted feelings and he was determined to push through it until they were gone. No matter how much it hurt. 

It wasn’t so bad during the day, he was usually busy doing something from morning until evening. It was the nights that hurt. Leo would be left alone with nothing to do but think. 

There had been many times that he almost caved and sent a message to Cris or his finger would hover over the call button for a minute before he would turn his phone off completely. 

He wasn’t to sure how much longer he could keep this up.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano tries to talk to Leo.

Ronaldo tried giving Leo time to figure his things out, but he just couldn’t take it anymore. 3 weeks of silence had driven Cris up the wall. He was fed up as he clicked on Leo’s name in his phone. 

He tapped his foot as the phone rang. If Leo declined his call he would continue until he got answer. 

“Cris.” Leo finally answered. His voice was so timid. 

“Leo, this is ridiculous. I need you to talk to me.” Cris breathed out, shakily. “I need my best friend back.” 

Cris felt like each second that went by, he was slowly going crazy. 

“You shouldn’t have called.” Leo’s voice cracked at the end. 

Cristiano felt dread wash over his body. “But I can help. I’ll help you with whatever problems you’re going through. I know I can.” 

He heard Leo scoff. But it wasn’t like his normal amused scoff, no this one was filled with so much unhappiness. “Don’t you understand? You’re my problem, Cristiano. You can’t help if you’re the problem.” 

Cris felt his stomach turn at those words. “What did I do?” He asked, meekly. 

“It’s-” Leo was getting choked up, “This whole thing isn’t fair to you because you didn’t do anything. This is my fault and I’m sorry.” 

“Please-” Cris tried but was cut off by Leo speaking, “I just need you to give me my space.” 

Cristiano heard the dial tone. He stood in his living room, feeling sick. He couldn’t make sense of anything Leo was saying. Obviously he had to have done something in order to be the problem. He was the reason Leo was in pain right now and just that thought made him feel like he was being torn apart.

His head was pounding and his eyes were burning. Cristiano was positive he had just lost his best friend and he didn’t even know how.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-confessions.

Leo didn’t want break to come around this season. He’d have too much free time. Too much time to think. Last break couldn’t come soon enough. But that was when he had something to look forward to. 

No matter how long he spent away from Cristiano, those feelings never went away. Instead they were intensified by longing. 

He had refused to give his feelings a name. That would be too much. It was all too much to deal with. Leo had withdrawn back into himself, only leaving his house if it was football related. 

Tonight was a particularly bad night for him. Laying back on his bed, the room was spinning and he couldn’t stop thinking about Cristiano. His tan skin, that infectious smile, and his fun-loving, overconfident personality. 

Leo squeezed his eyes shut, but instead of seeing blackness, he saw Cris’ face. Bright and smiling. With tear stained cheeks, he uttered the words he promised himself he would never say, “I am in love with Cristiano.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris is in denial.

End of season break had started a week ago. Cristiano had spent most of his time inside. There was only one person he wanted to talk to or see right now. But that person had decided that they didn’t want to be around him anymore. 

Cris wanted to just fly to Barcelona and shake Leo until he explained everything. He wanted to hug him and never let go or run his hand through that soft, messy hair. 

He wondered if Leo knew this had torn him in two and he wondered if Leo was going through the same thing. Probably not. 

No matter how hard Cristiano thought about what was said, he couldn’t figure out what had happened. 

At first Cris was scared that Leo had somehow figured out that Cristiano felt something deeper between them. But he realized there was no way that could be possible. He hadn’t told a soul and his naturally touchy nature was something Leo had grown accustomed to back at the beginning. 

Cris had finally put a name to his feelings the only issue, he was in denial about it. He kept telling himself there was no way he could feel _that_ for Leo.


	40. Chapter 40

Leo wished that he felt freer after his self confession but days later, he still felt the same. Maybe even worse. At this point he had stopped caring what he looked like. The dark bags under his eyes and scruffy beard didn’t bother him anymore. The only thing he cared about was Cris. 

Oh how he wanted to just come out and confess to his best friend. Well, not really best friend these days. He had ruined that. 

 

**

Leo’s doorbell went off, echoing through the house. He wasn’t in the mood for visitors today. 

He dragged himself to the door, ready to tell whichever one of his teammates had come to visit, to bugger off. 

He stood there, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide. Cristiano was standing there looking as good as ever. Maybe a little nervous. 

“Hey, Leo.” 

Leo was trying to say something but nothing would come out. He couldn’t stop staring. 

“Can I come in?” Cris was rubbing the back of his neck. 

Leo felt his body move by itself and continued to stare as Cris walked inside. 

“Why are you here?” Leo stammered. He itched to touch the other man. To hug him, feel his warmth. Breath in that intoxicating smell. 

“I needed to see you. I know what you said but-” Cris breathed and looked to the side, “I couldn’t stop myself.” 

The tension was unbearable. They both kept glancing back at the other. Leo was about to tell Cris that it would be best if he left, but he was being surrounded by his presence. 

Cris’ arms were wrapped around his shoulders and his face was pressed to the top of Leo’s head. 

Lionel wanted to push him away. But he couldn’t force himself to do anything other than hug him back. 

They stayed like this for what felt like hours. Just getting acquainted with each other again. 

Cris whispered against his hair. “It’s okay. We’re okay.” 

Leo was clutching onto his shirt like he was disappearing. 

“I-” Leo stuttered out. “Cris, I-”

Cris hoped Leo was about to tell him what had happened. How he felt and what he was thinking. 

Leo took a breath, “do you want to stay the night?”

“Yeah.” Cris choked out a laugh.


	41. Chapter 41

Cris had been at Leo's for 2 days now. It was odd to say the least. He was still waiting for Leo to explain what happened. But he didn’t dare bring it up. Not when he had just gotten his Leo back. 

He and Leo found themselves in his hammock once again. But this time was different. Leo was keeping his distance. 

"We can go back to being friends?" Leo glanced over at Cris

“I will always be your friend, Leo." Cris' intense gaze cause Leo's cheeks to twinge a light pink. He looked away.

"I'm serious. You can talk to me about anything. I would never judge you for it."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Cris heard Leo whisper under his breath. Something he wasn't meant to hear. Cris didn't comment on it.

He ached to throw his arm around Leo's shoulders. He wanted to hug away all of his fears, worries and doubts but he didn't make a move. 

They may be back on speaking terms but that didn't mean everything was back to normal. Aside from that one moment they shared when Cristiano first arrived, they don't touch anymore. Leo had made it clear he didn't want to be touched.

"So when are you going to head back to Madrid?" Leo cleared his throat.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." Cristiano didn't try to keep the affection out of his voice.

Leo didn't say anymore. Just looked back up to the sky. Cris was staring at Leo from the corner of his eye. The sun was setting and casting shadows in just the right angle. He looked so beautiful like that.

No, Cris wasn't planning on ever telling Leo about how he felt. That would be a disaster. 

Cris had made peace with his feelings, even if it took a while but he was no longer ashamed of how he felt. 

The only thing that kept him from kissing Leo right now, was that he didn't know how the other man would take it. That would be the breaking point, Cris wagered.

So it seemed Cris would just have to accept that they would only ever be friends.


	42. Chapter 42

Four days later and Cristiano was still at Leo's house. Neither of them mentioned how long he had been there.

Even though it was so hard for Lionel to act normal around Cris, he still didn't want him to leave. So he had pretty much put a ban on touching, except for that hug they shared when Cris arrived.

Leo and Cris didn't do much. They spent most of their time outside in Leo's yard or swimming around in his pool. Though, swimming was somewhat uncomfortable with the two of them. Neither of them noticed how the other's eyes would linger on each other's bodies. As soon as Leo would drag his eyes away, that's when Cris would let his gaze travel over Leo.

Needless to say, they both came up with other ideas instead of swimming.

Cristiano's fourth night with Leo is when he threw Leo's no touching rule to the wind.

"Well I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning?" Leo yawned.

He was wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants. His eyes were glazed over with exhaustion and the sleepiness in his voice was just too much for Cris. He grabbed Leo and pulled him in.

"Yeah. Good night." Leo was tense under Ronaldo's hands but slowly melted into his embrace.

Leo pulled away after a minute. His ears were blood red. He looked up at Cris and stared into his dark eyes. He wondered just how far he would have to lean to be able to kiss him.

Cris couldn't tear his eyes away from Leo's face. It would be so easy to lean down and kiss him. He saw Leo look away from him and he began leaning in closer, just ever so slightly.

Leo sighed and backed away, unaware of Cris getting closer. "Good night." He muttered before walking upstairs to his room.


	43. Chapter 43

2 weeks is how long Cristiano was at Leo’s house. 2 weeks of longing glances, aching and yearning. 

Cris knew he needed to leave soon. He was almost at his tipping point and he knew once he reached it, he wouldn’t be able to keep his big mouth shut. 

“I’m going to leave tomorrow.” Cris told Leo in the kitchen. 

He half expected Leo to look upset or at least act slightly disappointed but neither of those things happened. It was almost as if Leo was back to his old self, with the cold indifference. 

“Okay.” That one word broke Cristiano down. He gripped his coffee mug so tightly, he was surprised the handle didn’t shatter. 

“Okay.” He said, having to bite his tongue from saying something he would regret.


	44. Chapter 44

Leo had knocked on the door case of the guest bedroom to alert Cristiano of his presence. 

Cris, who had been packing his bag, turned around, “Hey.” He mumbled. 

“Why are you leaving?” Leo stepped inside, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I can’t stay here forever.” Cris tried joking. He stopped what he was doing and turned his attention on Leo.

Feeling more emboldened he got into Leo’s more personal space, “do you want me to stay?” Cris wasn’t to sure of what he was wanting from this, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Leo eyes pierced into his own, “you can leave if you want to.” 

That isn’t the response Cris wanted. He just shook his head and backed away, “of course you would say that.” 

Cristiano’s sardonic tone caused Leo to narrow his eyes, “what do you mean by that?” He challenged. 

The room felt infinitely smaller. 

“You don’t care about anything! I thought I was getting somewhere with you!” Cris threw his hands up in frustration. 

“So you just thought of me as what? Some project?” Leo kept his voice dispassionate. The polar opposite of Cristiano. 

“No! You just drive me up the wall! I can never tell how you are feeling or what you’re thinking because you won’t let anyone in!” 

Leo stopped looking at Cris, his gaze went to the wall behind his head. 

“This is what I’m talking about! Even now you won’t talk to me!” 

Cristiano knew something like this was bound to happen eventually. It didn’t make it any easier actually going through it. 

“You’re supposed to be my best friend, Leo. You’re supposed to talk to me.” Cris finally lowered his voice. “I still don’t know what happened all those weeks ago. Why you avoided me like the plague. But I didn’t question it when you let me back in because I was so happy to have you again.” 

Leo’s throat was burning and he hated that he was the reason Cris sounded so frustrated and hurt.

“I want to tell you.” Leo muttered. 

Cristiano grabbed Leo’s shoulders, “Then _tell_ me.” 

Leo had to blink rapidly to keep the tears away. He knew this was his last chance to keep Cristiano here. 

“I can’t.” Came his choked response. There went his chance. 

Cris’ hands fell off his shoulders and he sighed, “I figured.” 

He stepped away from Leo, “I’m leaving tonight.” 

Cristiano didn’t miss the way Leo’s eyes widened slightly, “But you said-” 

“Do you really want me to stay after this?” 

The silence that filled the room all the answer Cris needed.


	45. Chapter 45

Cristiano had left Barcelona 2 days ago. Leo had barely eaten or slept during then. There was a Cristiano shaped hole in his chest. 

Everything had finally imploded in their faces. Cris couldn’t take Leo’s apathy and reluctance to talk. Not that he could blame him.

Leo wanted to yell at himself, to cry and break everything in his house. He didn’t do any of these things. Instead he kept it all bottled inside. 

**

When Cristiano had gotten back home, he could feel the rage building up. He walked up the stairs to put his bag in his room, but he tripped on the last step. 

That’s when he couldn’t take it anymore. He threw his bag back down the stairs and sat on the step, “goddamnit, Leo!” 

His fingers were pulling at his hair, causing a slight headache. Angry tears ran down his face.


	46. Chapter 46

Through the break, Leo had called Cristiano many times only to hang up when he heard the first ring.

**

Back in Madrid, Cris had opened Leo’s contact, typed out a message only to delete it and put his phone up. 

**

Leo thought he knew exactly what heartbreak felt like. When his longtime girlfriend had left him, he was sure that was the worst pain he could have experienced. But that pales in comparison to what he was feeling now. He couldn’t sleep because all of his dreams were of Cristiano and he would wake up with a wet face, feeling more exhausted.

**

Cristiano had never been with someone long enough to fall in love with them. So this whole heartbreak thing was new to him and he wouldn’t wish it on his greatest enemy. He felt sick, lost, and he couldn’t stop thinking about Leo. Of course that would only lead him to tears and breaking some random thing in his house.


	47. Chapter 47

“What is up with you?” Sergio asked Cristiano once they had gotten back from break. 

The two of them were doing their laps around the track of their training grounds, “Nothing.” 

What was he supposed to say? He doubted Sergio wanted to hear that he had fallen in love with Lionel Messi of all people, they had a fight and now it has been over a month since they’ve spoken. 

Sergio rolled his eyes, “You barely leave your house and you haven’t talked to any of us the entire break.” 

“Nothing is wrong, Sergio. Just leave it.” The way Cris said this had Sergio backing off. 

“Okay.” 

The rest of training went by without so much as a word out of Cristiano.

 

 

The shrill sound of his ringtone woke Cris up. He fumbled around before he found his phone. 

“Hello?” He was beyond upset that someone was calling him this late at night. 

“Cristiano?” That soft voice had Cris wide awake and sitting straight up in bed. 

“Leo?” He cleared his throat. “Are you okay?”

“Not really.” Leo laughed lightly. “I miss you.” 

"That's surprising." Cristiano was too tired and too irritable to bite his tongue. 

The pause seemed to drag on for hours.

"I don't want to fight." 

"So what _do_ you want?" Cristiano would've normally felt bad for talking to Leo like this, but not this time. Leo had and still was putting him through so much pain. 

"I want-I need-just-" Leo was stumbling around his words. Cris didn't find it as endearing now. 

"Sometime tonight, Leo." He interrupted. 

"I want to talk. Actually talk." This almost seemed too good to be true. 

"Really?"

"Can I come see you?" 

"Yeah." Cristiano hoped this would turn out differently than last time they were together.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End.

Leo was standing in Cristiano’s living room. 

Cris was standing in front of him, neither knew how to start this conversation. 

“I’m sorry.” Leo finally got the ball rolling. 

Cristiano looked into Leo’s eyes and felt his heart shatter. There was so much pain behind them. He wanted to be mad. He wanted to throw insults and barbs but he couldn’t do it. Not to Leo.

“I just don’t understand. Help me understand.” Cristiano touched Leo’s bicep. 

“There is so much I want to say to you. ” Leo bit his lip, “I’m just so scared.”

Cris ran his thumb along the skin of Leo’s arm, “what are you scared of? It’s just me.” 

Lionel squeezed his eyes shut, “that’s what scares me.” 

Cristiano couldn’t stand this anymore. “I’m scared too.” 

Leo’s eyes opened back up, “of me?”

Cris let his hand drop from Leo’s arm, “yeah.” He looked around the room for a moment, as if he was searching for some magical answer to all their problems. “You’re the most important person in my life.”

Cristiano’s attention was brought back to the shorter man when he was suddenly being hugged. He brought his hands up and wrapped them around Leo. 

“Can I tell you something?” Leo’s words were muffled from being pressed into Cristiano’s shoulder. 

“Anything.” His grip tightened. 

“I-” Leo swallowed. “I didn’t mean to fall in love with you.” 

It was at that moment everything seemed to stop. Cris felt like his breath had been stolen. It even felt like his heart stopped. He was trying to get a word out but his brain couldn’t form any. 

Leo took his silence as a negative sign. He pulled away, “I tried to make this go away, I really did.” 

Cristiano felt everything click into place. It all made sense now. 

“The truth is, even if I could have anyone else in this world, I would still choose you and it kills me to know that you don’t feel the same way.” Leo wanted to Cris to say something. Anything at this point. But he was still standing there, with his blown wide eyes and parted mouth. 

Leo needed to get all of his feelings out in the open. He had kept them so bottled up for too long, “I don’t want to love you. But you make it so damn easy and I hate you for that.” 

He was shaking and his hands were clammy. “It’s not fair to you or me because I am always going to be waiting on something you can’t give me.” 

Leo felt ridiculous bearing his heart out and getting nothing in return. He was sure Cris hadn’t even blinked since he had started talking. Shaking his head and sighing, he turned to walk towards the door. His body feeling too cold. He knew that something like this would happen if he confessed. He couldn't get mad at Cris just because he didn't feel the same. 

Cristiano stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest. Leo couldn’t look up at him. Scared to see the disgust that had to be on his face. 

His breath caught when he felt fingers on his jaw. His eyes were forced up to Cris’ face. There wasn’t disgust or hate, just a curious pout. 

Those fingers ran along his jawline and then traveled up to his cheek. 

Cris leaned forward enough to press a kiss to his forehead. 

Leo felt frozen in place. His heart was beating erratically.

Another kiss was pressed to the bridge of his nose. “You’re the only thing I want, Leo.” 

Right after those words had been spoken, those lips were being pressed against his own. The kiss didn’t last more than a few seconds. 

They pulled back to look at each other. Leo looked like he still hadn’t processed what just happened. Cristiano was beaming as if every wish of his came true. 

Cris leaned down to press their lips together once again. 

Cristiano’s hands were on both sides of Leo’s jaw and Leo had one hand on the back of Cris’ neck and the other was buried in his gelled hair. 

To Leo, kissing Cristiano was everything. His lips were smooth, soft and he was able to taste the spearmint on Cris’ breath. 

Leo’s beard tickled his face and his lips were slightly chapped but Cris couldn’t be bothered to care. This was the moment not even his dreams had allowed him to experience. 

Cris pulled back enough to speak, but kept their foreheads together. “I guess we’re more than friends now, aren’t we?”

“I suppose so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write some small drabbles after this. I'm still on the fence if there should be a sequel to this. Thoughts?


End file.
